


Mercy and Humanity

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Child Soldiers, Gen, Kinda, Medic Nin, Minor Character Death (Mentioned), Parental death (mentioned), Second Shinobi War, human Decency, moral conflict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The boy healing the wounded kiri Kunoich was dirty and filled to the brim with grime, yet Minato couldn’t keep his eyes off of him. Distantly, Minato heard the bloody spluttering of the kunoichi.Distantly he also Heard his morality, whispering at him in a faraway voice “This is wrong...” This is wrong, he thought as he watched the children hug in relief from a distance.OrMinato finds two child soldiers on the battlefield and has a brief moral conflict.
Relationships: Namikaze Minato & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Mercy and Humanity

She was 14 years old, one of her arms dangled limply by her side. Minato stared in despair, disbelief, and growing horror as he took in the rest of the sight before him. The boy next to her had Bloodied clothing and black hair matted down with blood and sweat, skin pealing from dryness and yet bloodily wet. The boy healing the wounded kiri Kunoich was dirty and filled to the brim with grime, yet Minato couldn’t keep his eyes off of him. Distantly, Minato heard the bloody spluttering of the kunoichi.

Distantly he also Heard his morality, whispering at him in a faraway voice “This is wrong...” This is wrong, he thought as he watched the children hug in relief from a distance. This is wrong, he thought as he saw their kiri headbands and knew what he had to do. This is wrong, he thought as he stood there, paralyzed by the revelation, Shodaime-sama wouldn’t have wanted this.  
He shifted his feet, abruptly, the children (children, his mind whispered) turned at him, alerted to his presence almost twenty feet away. “Please don’t,” the little boy pleaded, “She’s all I have left.” The Boy looked at Minato as if he was death itself, as I’d he was a monster coming to take his last loved one after eating the rest. 

Maybe he was weak, maybe he was tired, tired of all the needless killing, But he wouldn’t. That day, Minato looked at the boy, at his pleading eyes, at the girl already closing her eyes accepting her fate. He looked, and he left. He hirashined to his solo camp 50 miles away and he didn’t look back. Minato packed his rations, gathered some water, and left for Konoha. 

It wouldn’t be until years later that he saw the aftermath of his kindness.

Years later as he is tracking down his kidnapped son, He feels two foreign, yet familiar chakra signatures coming his way   
Carrying what feels like...”Naruto!” He leaps out at them Kunai drawn, about to slaughter whoever was kidnapping His Son. Until he sees a familiar Black head of hair. “We found him at the Stream down south with three missing-nin blindfolded and gagged. Here.” The boy-no, the man told him as he handed him his son. “Naruto...” Minato hugs Naruto to his chest as the toddler babbles at him, “I don’t know how to ever repay you.” Said Minato, “Consider is decency and leave it at that. Namikaze-Sama.” The Kiri nin jumps back, into the tree as he cloaks his Chakra. 

Distantly, Minato remembers the bloodied medic boy and thinks ‘I’m glad I could help you, if only to see you live a while longer.”

**Author's Note:**

> So the reason Minato was the only one going after Tot! Naruto was because Kushina died in childbirth and Kakashi was on a mission. Rin is still canonically dead, and Obito is alao still canonically “dead” *wink wonk* 
> 
> Also once he found out his son had been kidnapped he zoomed out of Konoha without telling anybody. Thats why there were also no Anbu or Jounin. Nobody knew Tot Nart had been taken and Minato just left sometimes, so they weren’t worried.


End file.
